Badgerfang/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 3 moons at death |death=Killed by a WindClan warrior |kit=Badgerkit |apprentice=Badgerpaw |warrior=Badgerfang |starclan resident=Badgerfang |father=Wolfstep |mother=Fernshade |mentor=Flintfang |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Code of the Clans |deadbooks=''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Code of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Badgerfang is a very tiny, fluffy black-and-white tom. His face is striped like a badger's. Badgerfang was a ShadowClan apprentice under Brokenstar’s leadership in the forest territories. He was born as Badgerkit to Fernshade and Wolfstep, and was forced to become an apprentice early as Badgerpaw. He participated in a battle against WindClan, but was mortally injuried by a WindClan warrior. Before he died, he named himself Badgerfang after his mentor, Flintfang. His death made Flintfang refuse to ever train a cat who was under six moons, as well as sparking controversy against Brokenstar and his tyrannical rule. In StarClan, Badgerfang gave Tigerstar one of his nine lives, the gift of training the young wisely. History ''Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Badgerkit is born to Fernshade and Wolfstep and is named after the stripe on his forehead which resembles a badger's. He is apprenticed by his third moon and his uncle, Flintfang, becomes his mentor. Brokenstar announces Badgerpaw's apprenticeship at a Gathering and the other medicine cats are dubious of his age due to the young cat's size. Brokenstar eagerly informs Badgerpaw that he'll participate in his first battle against WindClan soon, and the eager apprentice excitedly tells his mentor. Flintfang uneasily tells Badgerpaw to remember every battle move he'd taught him for the fight. :After the battle, Flintfang carries Badgerpaw's body into camp and tells Yellowfang what happened. Flintfang goes to tell Fernshade, but informs Yellowfang of Badgerpaw's new name: Badgerfang. Yellowfang alerts Brokenstar who dismisses her attempts to stop apprenticing kits before their sixth moon. Littlepaw asks Yellowfang if Badgerfang is really dead and hopes his denmate was watching them from StarClan now. ''Field Guides'' :In ''Code of the Clans, during the battle, an enemy warrior fatally attacks Badgerpaw who collapses without much of a fight. Flintfang chases off the WindClan cat and carries Badgerpaw away. His apprentice wakes up, dying, and Flintfang stays at his side and tries to comfort him. Badgerpaw explains how he wanted to make Brokenstar and Fernshade proud and wonders if he'll become a warrior when he joins StarClan. When his mentor acknowledges this, Badgerpaw insists he wanted to be named Badgerfang in honor of his great mentor. Finally, Badgerpaw lets out a soft sigh, and passes away. As Flintfang grieves, he vows to never again train an apprentice under sixth moons old. Trivia Interesting facts *His warrior suffix was chosen by him in honor of his mentor, Flintfang. *He is one of the few single-litter kits in the series. Mistakes *He is called four moons old instead of three in The Ultimate Guide. *He is said to have littermates that trained with him, when he was actually the only kit from Wolfstep and Fernshade's litter. *He is mistakenly shown as white and light-colored. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages